


Prompt: John/Meredith II

by sardonicsmiley



Series: Meredith McKay 'Verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Prompt: Anything John/Meredith, but i'd love, love, love to see something of her history.





	Prompt: John/Meredith II

Meredith was always too smart for her own good, and smart enough to realize that without being wise enough to care. Home had been a madhouse from the time she could remember, her parents bickering with each other and, from the time she could talk, her. The sole spot of quiet had been Jean-Luc, her little brother had barely ever cried at all.

Still, it had been no choice at all for her to leave. By the time she'd turned twelve, she'd been sure that she already knew a hundred times more than her parents, and desperate to leave. College had been the answer she was looking for, a country away from her family, where there was all the knowledge she could ask for to fill her brain up.

Most of her expenses were paid by the college. What was left over she paid by doing other students assignments, so many that her head seemed constantly to be swimming with formulas, poetry, experiments and scientists.

By the end of her first semester she was actually turning a profit. She was also acing all of her courses, and bitter that she wasn't getting credit for all the other work she was doing. Not that there was anything she could do about it. Helping stupid people happened to be paying her bills, annoying as they were.

She'd been beginning her second semester when she finally became aware of all the ill will directed at her. She'd been too busy to notice before, and, besides, hostility wasn't exactly something she couldn't deal with. So college turned out to not be the haven she had been looking for. Far from it, in fact.

But Meredith had dealt with all of it, because there was no way she was giving up, giving in, or going home. It was just one more facet of the greater stupidity of everyone around her that she had to deal with. They could call her all the names they wanted. They could accuse her of cheating as much as they liked. She'd still be smarter and better than they could ever even dream of being.

And then she'd pissed off Bill Avery and his friends. She'd never known exactly what it was that she did. Not that it mattered. They'd been furious, and there had been four of them, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to get away from them. No one had come to help her, no matter how loud she screamed.

She still doesn't know why they left her alive.

It doesn't matter. Everyone has secrets that they'll take with them to their grave, and Meredith started collecting hers when she was twelve years old. She's the only one left that knows what happened that icy cold morning, and she fully intends to keep it that way, no matter how earnest John looks when he asks her about her past.


End file.
